


HEARTACHE

by bobadeluxe



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Miscommunication, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Relationship Issues, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Humor, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobadeluxe/pseuds/bobadeluxe
Summary: Raihan and Leon's relationship began to suffer after Leon lost his champion title. Leon suggested a solution.It may not have been a very good solution. Or a solution at all.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82





	1. The Solution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting a longfic while he's sick and swamped with work. The hubris of man.
> 
> I got this idea and just loved it so much, I had to write it down! This was not beta read, English isn't my first language, AND i wrote it on my phone. The triple threat. Pls be warned.

It had been around two months since Leon was defeated, and one-hundred years since him and Raihan went 'on a break'. That's what it felt like anyway. In reality, it was probably a month and some change. The most frustrating time yet in Raihan's life, even more so than all the losses against Leon or when he first became a gym challenger. It went down like this:

"Hey, Raihan, the love of my life whom I have not yet put a ring on for some reason," Leon said, stupidly, like a.. stupid person. "I'm having a midlife crisis in my twenties, so I think we should 'take a break'. Which is like breaking up, but uh, polite."

..Well, no, Raihan was being unfair. Leon actually had a very valid reasoning for it, or else Raihan wouldn't have agreed to it in the first place. (As much as it's been bothering him.)

Leon put on a brave face and was as sportsmanlike as ever, but the loss hit him harder than most people realized. Raihan would like to think that it affected him too since.. Leon was his boyfriend (still), and more important than that, his best friend. Sure, it sucked that Raihan couldn't win the champion title from him anymore, but he was more worried about how Leon was holding up. Unfortunately, they didn't really get much time to catch up. Leon immediately got swept up in the mess Chairman Rose left behind, some weirdos forcing Pokémon to dynamax, and the messy transitioning period between champions. When they  _ did _ get to catch up, it was NOT fun.

"I think we should take a break," Leon blurted out, literally the second he sait down to talk.

Raihan spat out his Galarian Rapidash Frappuccino™. The Café Master almost rushed over with his Slurpuff to give him a literal helping hand, but Raihan held them off.

"I'm sorry, I think I hallucinated. Were you breaking up with me?" Raihan asked in horror, wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his hoodies.

"No!" Leon refused, scandalised. "I said that we should… take a break."

"How is THAT different from breaking up?" Thinking back on it now, Raihan was awfully defensive.. but could anyone blame him?

"Please don't freak out," Leon begged sheepishly. "I asked you to meet me here because I didn't want you to make a scene."

"I have no qualm about making a scene in public." They wouldn't be the first couple to fight here anyway. It was called  _ Battle Café _ for a reason.

"Yeah, right, I should've known. Raihan,  _ Hanni _ , please. Just listen to me, okay?"

Raihan huffed, "Fine."

"My life is.. all over the place right now," Leon sighed. "Everything is such a mess. I'm going to be honest, I'm not doing so well."

"Oh, Lee.. baby," Raihan reached across the table to hold his boyfriend's hands. His initial shock faded and replaced with concern. "Is there anything I could do to help? You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

"Yes, I know. Thanks. It's appreciated," Leon said with a smile. Raihan gave his hands a gentle squeeze. "But it's just something I have to deal with by myself, you know? I just need a little time to get my head on straight."

"Yeah, I get that," Raihan meant it, too.

"It just makes me feel guilty, neglecting you while I sort my life out. We barely talked last month."

"But that's fine, you don't have to worry about me - "

"No, it's not fine. I know it made you unhappy," Leon interrupted, his voice firm.

Raihan cringed. It hit too close to home. They've been dating since what felt like forever, and managed to deal with their conflicting schedules as best as they could - but this still remained a sore subject. Raihan loved attention, some would even call him clingy. The type that would quadruple text and keep tagging you on social media. He didn't think it was a bad thing, though his exes may beg to differ. Leon found it endearing,  _ thank Arceus _ , but there came multiple times where he couldn't be available for Raihan. Emotionally or otherwise. Like.. the entire last month. Raihan wasn't beyond reason, of course. Obviously, he would want Leon to take care of himself more than answering his texts. Though, he would be lying if he said that it didn't make him a little bit sad. As much as Raihan insisted it was fine, it didn't sit right with Leon.

"I couldn't ask you to wait out for me," Leon finished his thoughts.

"Wait," Raihan frowned. "So you  _ are _ breaking up with me."

"No? Yes? Maybe? I don't know.." Leon groaned, "You are better than me at this stuff!"

"Well, I'm not gonna tell you to break up with me."  _ As selfish as that may be. _ "Do you.. want to break up?"

"Look, here's where I'm at," Leon tried to explain. "I've spent half my life being the champion, right? Pretty much all of my teenage years. Now when I wake up, I ask myself.. Who's Leon? What does Leon want? Is he having a champion time?"

"..Is he?"

"He does not know, that is the problem... Can he have a champion time if he's no longer the champion? Is he a champion if he isn't THE champion? What IS a champion?"

"Um, I'm confused now."

"Maybe you could take this time off to reevaluate, too," Leon let go of his hands and picked his drink up. "Instead of holding out for me, maybe there's someone.. or something better waiting up ahead."

Then it clicked.

"You want me to fuck other people."

Leon spat out his Alcremie Latte™.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this in English first instead of translating it, which is new for me, but surprisingly very fun!


	2. The First Victim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A delayed update, but I hope y'all like it!

In the span of two months, the number of people Raihan fucked was zero. None. No one. Nada.

Not for the lack of trying!

First, Raihan changed his relationship status to 'It's complicated.' He did it almost off-handedly, too. Didn't really think much of it until his Rotom Phone started screaming like it was being electrocuted. He had to separate it from the phone before the notifications became too overwhelming for the Pokémon. Everyone lost their mind that Raihan was now 'back in the market'. In retrospect, it just meant that he was trending for three days and people couldn’t stop making reaction videos and speculations. No one dared approached him in any manner even remotely close to romantic. Some people thought it was a marketing ploy even. Why? How would Macro Cosmos bank benefit from Raihan being single? It was ridiculous!

It seemed that Raihan would have to rectify the situation by himself, but.. how? He only realized then that he had absolutely no clue how dating worked. He had been with Leon since they were young, before they could even fully grasp the concept of 'boyfriends'. Leon was his first rival, first boyfriend, first kiss, first penis he saw, first _everything_. It was ridiculous how much Leon took up space in his life. Was that how Leon felt about his champion title? Took that away, and now Leon was lost. Without Leon, Raihan barely knew how to function. Their lives were always intertwined _._

This sucked. Leon was right, he  _ needed _ to reevaluate. To be his own person for a while, not just Leon's rival or Leon's boyfriend. 

Which included fucking other people, apparently.

But who? And how?

Raihan decided to not stray away from his comfort zone - the internet - and made a dating profile. That too was a complete failure. All he got was people repeatedly asking if this was the real him, reporting him for catfishing, sending him unsolicited dick pics, and of course, porn bots. He even contacted the website so they could verify his account, but then his fans started messaging him and it felt..  _ wrong.  _ He wasn't comfortable with hooking up with his fans. There was a clear power imbalance at play, what with them idolizing him, telling him stories about how he helped them through tough times and inspired them to become trainers. It wouldn't be right to take advantage of their fannish enthusiasm. So he ended up using his dating profile to interact with fans instead, answering their questions about double battles, dragon types, league gossip and Pokémon-related problems. That.. got him nowhere, and limited his options to a single digit.

That settled it: He could only fuck fellow trainers.

Well, in theory anyway. In reality, fucking your coworkers posed a whole new problem. Even though Pokémon Trainers, specifically Gym Leaders, may not have a conventional working environment, it was still not worth it to risk jeopardizing your professional relationships for a one night stand. Besides, they all knew Leon personally, and knew of their relationship. Everyone would most likely be weirded out by Leon and Raihan's arrangement, which had the same vibes as struggling old married couples trying to 'spice up their sex lives' in lieu of couple counseling. This was frustrating. Raihan was  _ hot _ , people tweeted about his legs and fantasized about his fangs. It should not be this hard for him to fuck someone else besides Leon.

Arceus, he missed Leon. The mad man just went and disappeared after their conversation at the Battle Café. He ghosted Raihan. It was supposed to be  _ him _ who left people on read, not the other way around! Although, in cases of emergency, if he  _ really _ needed to contact Leon.. Raihan knew how to reach him. 'I wanna get dicked down again' didn't feel like an emergency, though, and neither did 'Leon, you asshole, your midlife crisis is contagious and it's spreading! Now I'M in a crisis'. How did he and Leon become boyfriends again? He honestly had no clue. They just kinda.. did it, and they never stopped doing it. Sonia poked fun at them once that Raihan and Leon was like a cheerleader and quarterback couple that dated since highschool. She was wrong. It was like, middle school or something -

Oh no.

Raihan had become stagnant.

Aside from having absolutely no game whatsoever, he became one of those douchebags that married their high school sweetheart and never left their hometown. He battled Leon when he was a kid, and he was  _ still  _ battling Leon more than ten years later. He never came close to winning, and worse, now that Leon lost to a ten-years-old, it meant Raihan was even weaker in comparison. He peaked when he joined the League, and did nothing else with his life up until now. No wonder people kept telling him to go compete in other regions. And here he thought those were just racists.

He could come up with new goals to strive forward, reevaluate his life, and rearrange his priorities. He could talk to Leon. That would certainly help, but it also sounded difficult. So he was just going to stick to the 'Fucking other people' plan as Leon suggested. Raihan should give him space, Leon had enough weight on his shoulders as it was. He shouldn't add his bullshit onto the pile.

Raihan was contemplating his entire life outside of Motostoke Stadium when someone approached him. Their heavy footsteps boomed over Motostoke's whirling machinery, large, looming shadow spread across Raihan. For the first time in a decade or so, Raihan had to look  _ up _ to someone due to their ridiculously large head. Well, Pokéball-shaped head. Blue eyes met with cartoony ones. Forever frozen in a smile, unblinking,  _ soulless.  _ Raihan used to have nightmares about Ball Guy when he was a kid. Something about their animated, exaggerated movements never matching with their expression  _ really  _ creeped him out. Someone, or something, being wayy too happy for no reason would always borderline on uncanny. Now though, Raihan just felt bad for them. Whoever they were underneath that costume, they couldn't possibly be paid enough to keep up the act.

"Hello! Gym Leader Raihan!" Their voice, while loud, was muffled inside the mascot's head. It might've been by design, since it obscured their voice so much, Raihan couldn't make out.. anything to identify the person inside the costume.

"Hi Ball Guy," Raihan greeted them back, albeit somewhat unenthusiastically.

"How are you doing today? It's a fine day in Motostoke, isn't it?" They asked.

Raihan shrugged, "It's okay I guess."

Ball Guy tilted their head, "You look depressed, Raihan!"

"Wow, okay, that was uncalled for - "

"I know just the thing to cheer you up!" Ball Guy said, and reached inside their pockets.

"Is it a Pokéball - "

"It's a Love Ball!"  _ Ah.  _ "Did you know that young trainers would confess their feelings on Valentine's day using Love Ball with different Pokémon inside? So creative! Applin meant  _ everlasting love _ !"

"I.. did not know that," Raihan admitted. It felt like something that he should know, but Leon and him had their own traditions on Valentine's day. Another thing he missed out on while being with one man for half of his life, huh.

"However! Love Ball is only effective when catching a Pokémon of the opposite sex from your own Pokémon! So make sure to utilize it for - "

"I know how to use it, thanks," Raihan took the ball. He was a gym leader for Arceus' sake. Of course he knew how to utilize a Love Ball. At least on the battlefield.

"Alrighty then! Thank you for chatting with Ball Guy!"

But they were the one who approached him.. it was not like Raihan was being rewarded for taking the time to say hi to the poor, lonely Ball Guy. Was that just the default script they had to repeat when giving out free stuff?

Ball Guy didn't leave after they said that, and Raihan didn't walk away either. So they just.. stood there. Staring at each other. Ball Guy started to do their signature Pokédance, flailing their arms and gyrating their hips around in total silence. They were very muscular, Raihan noticed. Well-defined pectorals tragically kept inside a red polo shirt. Biceps and calves bulging beneath the sprayed-on white paint. 

“When do you get off?” Raihan asked.

“Ball Guy doesn’t understand what you mean?”

“You know, your job? They let you go home, right?” His question was met with silence. “Look, you can break character. I’m not going to snitch you out to your supervisor.”

No answer. Raihan groaned, “If I want to ask someone out, what Pokémon should I catch?”

“Why, that would be a Roserade!”

After a quick trip to the Wild Area outside of Motostoke, Raihan came back with a Roserade caught inside the Love Ball. Ball Guy squealed with delight, making a heart with both of their arms and legs bent as they saw the flashing, pink light released a dancing Roserade. The floating hearts looked like a terrible Pokégram filter to Raihan, but Ball Guy was overjoyed.

“Gym Leader Raihan! I didn’t know you feel this way! I would be delighted to!”

“Great,” Raihan said through gritted teeth. He was starting to regret this decision already.


	3. The Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im v sleepy and posting this before gojnf to bed so fhere might be some mistskrs djsksk

Taking Ball Guy out on a date was surprisingly difficult. There weren't many places they could go to, due to Ball Guy's comically large head. No concert, no movie, no sport, and no food because they could only mime eating. He assumed no fucking either, unless the Ball Guy costume stay on during sex. Yeah, no. So they ended up just kinda taking a long walk around Motostoke, attracting the attention of literally everyone that passed them by.

So far, Raihan was bombing this date. Was dating always this difficult? Dating Leon was super easy. He would do anything and eat anything, and it wasn't because Leon was the chillest guy on earth with non-functioning taste buds. It was because they were comfortable with each other. They could sit in total silence for hours and it'd still feel nice, because they were together. Raihan never felt any pressure when he was with Leon. Now though, he felt the need to impress Ball Guy, to fill the uncomfortable silence with constant chit chat, and to make sure they had a good time. Which was very difficult when you couldn't tell how your date felt, since their voice was near intelligible and they only had one expression. 

He had to do something.

"Do you wanna, uh, h-hold hands?" Raihan stuttered, every bit of chad energy he possessed just evaporated out of him right then and there.

"I'd love to, Gym Leader Raihan!"

They took his hand into their large - _Whoa_ \- large, large, _large_ hand. Their grip strength shook Raihan to the core. Now that was a tight Pokégrip alright. Straight out of a textbook on how to properly hold a Pokéball. Whoever inside the costume _must_ be a trainer. Raihan could trace the very specific calluses on their hand that most Pokémon trainers had from their custom gloves. Leon had them, too.

"This is nice," Raihan murmured. 

"It sure is!" Ball Guy agreed.

Having regained his confidence somewhat and feeling more like his chadself, Raihan decided to take the initiative. "Hey, let's take the elevator. I know something we could do."

They were stopped by fans along the way for selfies multiple times, but eventually made their way down below. Motostoke's hot weather was more tolerable on the bottom level of the city, thanks to the river. They spent all afternoon fishing for Pokémon, using the less-than-ideal rental rod from nearby. It was mostly catch-and-release, since Raihan wasn't looking for new Pokémon to add to his roster, but he caught one Magikarp for Ball Guy since they were so excited about using a lure ball. They could talk about Pokéball for hours, and they did. Raihan used to find it irritating, thinking it was just a marketing shtick. A walking advertisement trying to pass as a child-friendly mascot.

He warmed up to it now though, because up close and personal, he could hear genuine excitement in Ball Guy's voice. They were passionate about Pokéball, and it was adorable how they could tell him every little thing about it. Some of which Raihan - a professional Pokémon trainer - never knew before. He never appreciated Pokéball more than just a tool, and never bothered to use anything else but the Ultra Ball his sponsor supplied his gym with. He found it heartwarming that someone would take their time to learn the in-and-out of something that typically most people overlook.

It reminded him a lot of Leon, actually. One of his best qualities was his passion. As much as he teased Leon for being a Charizard fanboy, he could listen to Leon rambling about Charizards forever. When Leon got excited, his eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, and his smile -

"Gym Leader Raihan?"

"Hm?"

"You're going to get pulled down into the river if you don't reel that Pokémon in!" An alarming sentence, delivered in the most joyful tone.

"Wait what, did something bit - **Ah!"**

(Note to self: Don't fantasize about your technically-not-an-ex while fishing.)

The Pokémon overpowered him, pulling the fishing rod and Raihan along with it down towards the water. Raihan closed his eyes, prepared to meet his maker and then.. nothing happened. Ball Guy caught him in time, wrapping their arm around his waist. Oh fuck. They were so _strong._ Sure, Raihan wasn't the heaviest guy. His height was exceptional, but he was more bones than muscles. His body was seventy-percent legs. He would do push ups so he could post his abs on Pokégram, but skipped out on literally everything else. However, to be able to hold Raihan using one arm, pulled him up onto the edge, and helped him stand upright - that was a _feast._ Ball Guy's arm was as thick as a tree trunk and they could circle around his waist using just one arm. Raihan couldn't believe how quick it was for Ball Guy to go from zero to one hundred. He also couldn't believe how quick his blood rushed down from his brain to his dick. Raihan literally felt ligh-theaded. 

"Are you okay, Gym Leader Raihan?" Ball Guy asked.

"Uh, yeah. I'm good. Thanks," Raihan laughed nervously and pulled himself away. "Oh man, now I'm gonna have to pay for that fishing rod."

"I'll get it for you!"

"Wait!"

It was too late, Ball Guy already jumped in. Raihan expected them to drown and die immediately, but they managed to swim somehow in that costume. Their breaststrokes were _impeccable_ . Raihan stood there, watching Ball Guy swimming to where Raihan dropped his fishing rod. Then, they dived underwater and successfully retrieved it. Somehow, the white body paint didn't wash off, but their polo and shorts were soaked-through, clinging to their bulging muscles obscenely. They climbed back up onto the ledge with impressive upper body's strength. This should be awkward, hilarious even, but Ball Guy looked _majestic._

This was his life now. He was so pent up that he found himself feeling attracted to Ball Guy.

"Thanks, Ball Guy," Raihan took the fishing rod from them.

"All in a day's work!" Ball Guy said with a pose. "I have to return to Motostoke Stadium, though!"

"Aw, already?" 

"Pokéball should be kept dry and away from extreme temperature!" Ball Guy said, which probably meant 'I have to dry this costume off or else they will fire me.' Right.

"I had a lot of fun today," _Surprisingly_ , Raihan thought but decided to leave it at that.

"I did too, Gym Leader Raihan! Thank you for the Pokémon!" Then they said the darndest thing. "Would you like to kiss Ball Guy?"

"I.. would, actually." _Holy shit. Is this really happening -_

Ball Guy did not remove their costume head. They just.. stood there. Waiting.

Sweet Arceus above, strike Raihan _now_.

Raihan was used to bending down to kiss someone, but with Ball Guy he had to stand on his tip toes. That was the strangest part, not when his lips touched the flat, wet surface of their head. They weren't the first person with no lips that Raihan kissed, unfortunately. Ball Guy couldn't kiss back, and Raihan wasn't sure how he felt about that. Sad? Tricked? Horny?

"Until we meet again, Gym Leader Raihan! Good bye!"

They ran off. Raihan stood there waving and waiting until Ball Guy was gone from his line of sight. He should return this fishing rod, and maybe find something to eat before returning to Hammerlocke..

Raihan turned around, and was met with Kabu's horrified face.


	4. The Ever-Burning Man of Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a quick update since this chapter is rather short. thank you for reading i'm so happy y'all are enjoying this silly fic of mine!

"Hello, Raihan." Kabu regained his composure in a flash, switching his expression from 'Murder Witness' to 'Disapproving Stepfather'. "I thought I've seen it all, but here we are."

 _How long have you been here?!_ Raihan wanted to ask, but judging from his face earlier, Kabu had been here long enough and had seen enough.

So instead he said, "Mr. Kabu, I can explain myself!"

"You can, and you will," Kabu said, ice cold, but his gaze burned holes into Raihan. If a look could kill, Raihan would already be dead. "Which part would you like to explain first? Why are you cheating on Leon, or why are you doing so with _Ball Guy."_

Raihan forgot what he was going to say immediately, his mouth opened and shut as he stared at Kabu.

"There's never a justification for being unfaithful, however," Kabu's voice cracked a little. " _Ball Guy?_ Raihan, I truly hope this was a lapse in judgement, and not something you thought was a good idea. Leon is a handsome, young man of great talents..."

"Uh."

"And I'm sure those Champion's paychecks couldn't hurt either. I am baffled that you would cheat on your handsome, _rich_ boyfriend for a sports mascot. This is the equivalent of sleeping with _Garbodor_ from our local university baseball team, _Garbodor Giants_. You should rethink your life choices."

"Holy shit, Mr. Kabu! Sir! No! I'm not a cheater - We are opening our relationship!" Raihan almost screamed.

Kabu raised one eyebrow, "You are?"

"Yes, you can ask Leon if you don't believe me. This was his idea even." Raihan couldn't believe they were having this conversation.

"I see," Kabu rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "So If I were to approach Leon…"

"Wait, what? No! Approach _ME_." Seeing Kabu's unimpressed expression, he explained, "Leon is dealing with some.. stuff. So it's like, only open on my side of the relationship? I guess?"

Kabu frowned, "Is this cuckoldry?"

Raihan physically cringed. "You have such a low opinion of me, Mr. Kabu…"

“That’s not true, I admire you.” _Oh wow. That felt good._ “Have you talked to someone?”

“Well, Ball Guy was the first person, and now you - “

“No, Raihan, I meant professionally.” Kabu sighed. “A couple counsel of sort.”

“What? Nah, that’s for like, divorcees or something.” Kabu made a face when he said that, but didn't argue.

"Right. I will leave you to it then. I must return to my workout routine. This is my jogging route."

 _That explained it._ "Bye, Mr. Kabu!"

"Good day."

When Raihan got home that night, he received a text from Leon.

 **Dandelion❤️:** mrkabu texted me

 **Dandelion❤️:** asked me to confirm ur story

 **Dandelion❤️:** u cheating on me with ball guy? XD

 **You:** omf

 **You:** im convinced he hates me now

 **Dandelion❤️:** untrue!! he likes you >:(

 **You:** not as much as he likes u!!

 **Dandelion❤️:** ???

 **You:** nvm

 **You:** i went on a date with ball guy yeah. it was pretty cool.

 **Dandelion❤️:** details please!

Raihan recapped the date for him. Leon reacted with so much memes, emoji, and enthusiasm. Leon used to be awful with texting and social media in general, but Raihan really rubbed off on him. Now he texted just like Raihan. It was adorable. Raihan never thought Leon could be this excited about his boyfriend going on a date with someone else, but -

Uh.

 **You** : hey lee is this a cuckold thing

 **Dandelion❤️** : wh

 **Dandelion❤️** : what lol

 **You:** is it???

 **Dandelion❤️** : idek what that is

 **You** : bullshit

 **Dandelion❤️** is that a flying-type pokemon

 **You** : lee baby pls 

Maybe Kabu had a point after all. Speaking of which, the man just texted Raihan.

 **Kabu-san** : Leon told me that he ‘snitched’. I am sorry if I’ve offended you. It’s not that I don’t trust you, I just felt obligated to do my due diligence.

 **You** : its fine sir dw 

**Kabu-san** : Do you have a moment to talk?

 **You** : obvs lol im replying to you aint i

 **Kabu-san** : Usually I wouldn’t get myself involved in other people’s love lives, but I have an acquaintance from Hoenn that is going through some difficulties in his relationship. Just like you. I thought that maybe you could help him adjust to his new life in Galar, and perhaps going on a date with him. 

**You** : huh

 **Kabu-san** : It’d boost his spirits.

 **You** : yeah sure im not doing anything lol just give me the time and place

 **Kabu-san** : I will. Thank you.

He switched to Leon’s text bubble.

 **You** : going on a date with Kabu’s friend lmao

 **Dandelion❤️** : d- details pls 

**You** : omf this IS a cuckold thing


End file.
